CHERUB: THE WANTED
by Dante Welsh
Summary: James Adams has to take down a Terrorist group in Canada. What he doesn't expect is to see someone that will put his life in risk. Plz no negative comments, this is my first ever story made. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sight in the morning when James Adams woke up. He checked his watch and it read 9:43am. He'd just turned 17 yesterday and he'd spent his birthday in the movies with his girlfriend Kerry Chang and his other friends which included his 15 year old sister Lauren Adams and her boyfriend Greg 'Rat' Rathbone, Best friend Bethany Parker and her boyfriend Andy Lagan. They'd watched Alvin and the Chipmunks and then gone back to campus to have the real celebration. But it wasn't all smiles now as James realised he forgot to finish his Geography assignment, Mr Norwood was going to crack at him.

"Maybe I should go call Kerry," James said to himself.

Just as he said that, there was a knock on the door. James opened the door to reveal his sister, Lauren.

"Hey bro," Lauren grinned.

"Hey why do you look so happy?" James said confused.

"You just missed Rat," She smirked, before cracking up laughing.

"What happened? What did I miss?" James exclaimed.

"Well you know how Rat made a bet with Bruce that he would throw cold water all over Michael Hendry?"

James bitterly laughed before answering, "Yep what happened, did Rat throw the water on the faggot?"

"Yep, and then Michael grabbed Rat and threw him down a flight of stairs!" She said while laughing so hard she had to hold her sides to stop it from hurting.

James and Lauren went down to eat breakfast to see a roughened up Rat sitting down. James and the gang starting teasing him as they sat down for breakfast.

Lauren went into fresh rounds of laughter as he scowled at everyone, "I remember the look on your face when Michael threw you down the stairs, you looked like your eye balls were going to pop off its socket," She calmed down for a second before giggling once more.

"Can't you put me out of my misery Lauren," Rat snapped, before thumping James as he imitated his face.

Just then Zara the Chairman of Cherub Campus, walked into the room.

"Hey James, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a mission which is in Canada," Zara calmly said. She knew that James would definitely accept, he'd always wanted to Canada.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESS, James Screamed "YES OF COURSE"

Zara saw Kerry and Lauren whining when she mentioned Canada.

"I will also need you two as well and Shak, you're coming too, Zara said as Lauren, Kerry and Shak all scream out in excitement. "We need you three now to come to my office to look at the briefing"


	2. CLASSIFIED MISSION BREIFING

_CLASSIFIED MISSION BRIEFING_

_FOR LAUREN ADAMS, KERRY CHANG, SHAKEEL DAJANI AND JAMES ADAMS_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO_

_FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG_

_ANY__ ATTEMPT TO REMOVE IT FROM THE MISSION_

_PREPARATION BUILDING_

_WILL SET OFF THE ALARM_

DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTES

_Graham Dull_

_Graham Dull is the leader of a dangerous terrorist group called 'Death Crawl'. They are known to pull off attacks when not expected. In early 2009, he blew up a hotel in USA which killed all staff and 8 stayers. 2 Months later he held responsibility for the bombing, as well as 3 more major attacks later on in the year. Dull usually leaves his terrorists to go and do the dirty work themselves, while he stays in an isolated area with a friend that is unknown to Police or FBI. _

_Why CHERUB Is Involved_

_The group is usually filled with fit, strong youths that are capable of defending themselves. CHERUBS fit into these categories easily. Adults are easily suspected by them also and kids/youth is what they need, even though they won't realise that these kids are undercover agents._

_Rhys Mitchell_

_Rhys Mitchell is an ex-cherub agent who currently lives in Canada. He was awarded the Navy shirt in his first big mission at the age of 12. He ended up getting the black shirt when he was 14. He had 21 missions under his belt when he left. He still has contact with some CHERUB agents in his time and also some staff. He was staying over at a friend's house in America for 4 months which was near the explosion. He asked for CHERUB's help to get at least 3 experienced agents._

_Agents_

_The agents will known for the mission as adopted into the family so any relationships will have to be stopped for the mission itself. There last name for the mission will be Green:_

_James Green: A 17 year old boy who has been arrested for beating up a Policemen and also for armed robbery and possession of illegal drugs. He has a long history with the Police and has been behind bars for significant amounts of times in his life._

_Kerry Green: A 16 year old girl who was arrested for drink- driving at mid 2009. She served 6 months in a cell for blowing up a store in England. She has history of partying and has been arrested a few times for assault._

_Shakeel Green: A 17 year old who has had a history of assault and has served 3 years in a cell for killing 3 people in a nightclub. Has been known to be armed with guns and machetes and will be closely watched by Police._

_Lauren Green: At 13 she was expelled from her school for setting a principal's room on fire. She left school at the age of 14 and started to rob shops. She was arrested for shoplifting in early 2008 and assault to the shop keeper. She served 2 months in a cell. _

_The CHERUB Mission_

_The CHERUB mission will consist of 2 main parts which are complex, but possible to complete._

_Joining and Infiltrating_

_The agents will have to impress the group to be able to be granted a spot into the group. They need to try to get close to highly ranked people in the group and even the boss if their lucky, to get vital information. _

_NOTE: THE CHERUB ETHICS COMMITTEE APPROVED THIS MISSION BRIEFING, ON CONDITION THAT ALL AGENTS UNDERSTAND THE FOLLOWING:_

_This mission has been classified HIGH RISK. The agents are reminded of their right to refuse to undertake this mission and withdraw from it anytime._

_This mission is likely to take 4 weeks or less. The agents' goal is to join and infiltrate the group, trying to get as much information as possible as well as stopping the attacks._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey GUYS, sorry that I haven't been putting up chapters, i've been hot under the collar in school work and its annoying. Hope you like the chapter,**

**Dante Welsh, your writer.**

James was in his room packing his clothes for the mission when he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He looked at the screen and it wrote '_Kerry'_.

"Hey baby, what you calling for? James asked

"After you pack your clothes come into my room, I've got a surprise for you" Kerry smiled.

"Hmm, I wonder what it is." James smirked before hanging up.

**

10 mins later and James had finished his packing and was going into Kerry's room. As he knocked on the door, he waited for 30 seconds

"Hmm, weird," James thought to himself as he finally thought of opening the door.

As he got closer, Kerry suddenly appeared from the bathroom, Naked!

"Oh my god, you've got a goddess body," James grinned as drool came out of his mouth.

Kerry burst out laughing, "You're not bad yourself," Kerry grinned as James took off his shirt.

**

James and Kerry were lying in the bed as they kissed each other. Not only did they make out, they also shagged. James was grinning like an idiot as Kerry stood up.

"What's the problem?" James asked as she put on her shirt.

"I need to go to lessons now, and I've probably missed lunch" Kerry said as she pecked James on the lips.

"Ok, well I've got a spare and so does Lauren so I'll catch up with her," James said as he started to put on his clothes.

"Ok bye," Kerry said waving him off.

**

James approached Laurens room and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Lauren stood there.

"Hey bro what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh nothing Kerry's got lessons so I thought of hanging out with you,"

"Cool, do you want to come in,"

"Sure,"

**

James spent the next hour in Lauren's room as they sat down watching TV and chatting about their mission. James was enjoying himself as this was the first time in months he could hang out with his sister. Just as he was going to turn on Lauren's stereo, he heard a knock on the door. Lauren answered to see Ewart in the door way.

"Hey Lauren, James how are you guys?" Ewart asked

"Were good, is there something you need?' Lauren asked

"Just checking to see if you're all fine for the mission, this is potentially the most difficult mission someone or a group of agents have been too," Ewart warned.

"Don't sweat it, me and Lauren are reliable, you can count on us always," James grinned.

"Great, its good you two have no nerves, but be careful out there, don't do something stupid. I don't won't to make a report back to Zara saying one of our agents are dead"

**Well is it good? Plz read and review. Hopefully i'll get more chapters up soon, I've got alot more chapters left so this is basically an introduction. Plz get more ideas because i need fresh ones to continue!**

**Dante Welsh, your writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I've finally started the Fourth Chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Dante Welsh, your writer.**

"JAMES ADAMS!!!!!!!' Kerry screamed as she chased him out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't do it on purpose," James whined as he turned a corner.

James and the Gang were eating lunch when James spilled water on Kerry's lap.

"I WILL MURDER YOU DICKHEAD Kerry snarled "That's the third pair of shirts that you've wrecked.

"I'M SORRY I'LL CLEAN IT FOR YOU," James Puffed as Kerry approached him in a dead end.

"I'll do it myself, you'll make it worse moron," Kerry tutted as she shoved him and kicked him in the balls and stormed off. James groaned in pain as he fell on the ground hitting the floor hard. He had a burst of pain before everything went black.

**

Lauren Adams was happily skipping along the corridor. She was getting A's in her classes and she had a boyfriend that she loved more than anyone in the world, apart from James. She was going to the movies with Rat, her boyfriend and is wearing her best clothes, her micro skirt with a hugging figure top. As she walked around the corner she saw a horrible sight, James curled on a corner on the other side unconscious with a bump on the back of his head. She screamed out as she ran to her brother. Suddenly Dante Welsh, a good mate of hers, burst out of his room as wondered what the scream was about. When he saw James in his unconscious state his mouth dropped.

"Holy crap who did that," Dante gasped as he picked up his phone to call Zara.

"I don't know, who would do this," Lauren sobbed as she hugged her unconscious brother. Dante had ended the call and started to explain to Lauren.

"Go get Rat, Gab and the others, Zara and Meryl are coming soon". As Lauren sprinted off Dante looked at James and slowed talked.

"Hey James are you okay," Dante asked as one of James' eyes opened.

"OOOH GEEEZ I FEEL SO DIZZY," James groaned as sat down slowly onto the wall with the help of Dante.

"Do you remember who did this to you James?" Dante asked hopefully

"Ke... Ker... Kerry," He said as he rubbed his head.

Dante gasped as Zara and Meryl burst into the scene with Lauren and the others.

"Shit James are you ok?" Zara said as she crouched next to him

"I feel terrible," James Moaned as Lauren stroked his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Hey guys why isn't Kerry here with us, I mean she's James' girlfriend," Gabrielle asked as she looked at Mo who just shrugged.

"James told me that Kerry was the one who beat him up," Dante Announced.

Everyone Gasped as Lauren had eyes that could melt a steel bar.

"I'll kill that bitch," Lauren screamed as she tried to stomp away, only to be stopped by Meryl.

"Calm down Lauren, I've got a punishment for Kerry lined up, this month is gonna be hell for her," Meryl said as she helped Zara pick up James and take him to his room.

**OOOOH I know what you are thinking guys, what is the punishment gonna be. I'm still thinking. In your reviews why don't you suggest some and if I see a good one I might use it. I hope you liked the chapter. Feedback? Queries? Review and I'll try and improve**

**Dante Welsh, your writer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know that a few of you were questioning the previous chapter, but Kerry didn't kill James. She just hurt him. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Dante Welsh, your Writer.**

James woke up in his bedroom to see Lauren sitting on his desk chair. She was wearing her black shirt and her Army pants and boots. She smiled when she saw James wake up.

"Hey James feeling all right," Lauren said softly.

"Yeh I'm feeling fine except for a headache, what are you doing inside here," James asked.

"Meryl told me if I wanted to stay and keep a close eye on you," Lauren said.

There was an awkward silence for 1 minutes as Lauren started stroked James' hair.

"Dr Kessler told me that you will have a headache for a few hours but other than that you're ok for the mission," Lauren Announced.

"Sweet, have you seen Kerry around," James asked.

"Nope but I did see a glimpse of a knackered figure running in the athletics track and I think it might Kerry...."

**

"SPEED UP KERRY ITS THE LAST LAP OR YOU'LL GET A GOOD BOOT UP THE BACKSIDE," Meryl screamed as a tired looking Kerry sprinted to the finish line. Kerry stood on the finish line and tried to catch her breath.

"If I see you hitting James for no reason, or anyone else in the next 4 months there will be even more severe consequences," Meryl boomed.

"Yes Meryl," Kerry puffed as she walked towards the main building and headed for the lift.

Kerry had been given 200 punishment laps to do in the space of 2 weeks and also 75 hours of decorating duty. She was also kicked off the mission and has a 2 week ban from mission. She was totally knackered out and also had Lauren, Kyle and Bruce blanking her. She entered her and grabbed a carton of juice from her mini fridge and took a long gulp. She heard someone opening her door and turned around to see Gabrielle on her door.

"Hey when did you come here," Gabrielle asked

"Just now," Kerry said as she collapsed on her sofa.

"I just got told by Zara that I'm gonna be replacing you in the mission," Gabrielle grinned as Kerry glowed at her.

"Hey it's not my fault that you've gotten kicked off the mission, if you hadn't hurt James then you'd be on it," Gabrielle said as she rolled her eyes.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA JUST STAND THERE AND MOUTH ME OFF WILL YOU JUST PISS OFF," Kerry screamed.

"Fine don't expect me to support you then. It's all your fault that no one's talking to you," Gabrielle snapped as stormed off and slammed the door shut.

Kerry was shocked and jumped onto her bed and burst into tears as she realised Gabrielle's last words were correct now that she'd fallen out with her. She thought to herself if she would ever go back with James. Thinking about that made her think again, were they done for? Or was he just blanking her and will get back together with her when she forgives him.

**

"_I WILL MURDER YOU DICKHEAD Kerry snarled "That's the third pair of shirts that you've wrecked._

"_I'M SORRY I'LL CLEAN IT FOR YOU," James Puffed as Kerry approached him in a dead end._

"_I'll do it myself, you'll make it worse moron," Kerry tutted as she shoved him and kicked him in the balls and stormed off._

She remembered the conversation that led to her hurting James and getting a massive punishment. It was 11.00 at night and she was still on her bed and thinking through what she'd done wrong. She remembered about some of the happiest moments she had with him. She smiled to herself and whispered "I love you James" before she curled into bed and fell asleep within 2 minutes.


End file.
